


Chuva de Meteoros

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: AU, Desafio 100 temas, Homossexualidade, M/M, Romance, SS BR, inspirada em uma fanart
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Observar estrelas podia ser um maravilhoso passatempo. Algo que o médico ortopedista fazia, quando podia, ia espairecer de seus plantões por vezes estressantes do hospital. Muitas vezes ele subia até seu local favorito sozinho e ali ficava, pensativo, observando o céu noturno, em absoluto silêncio. Mas o que poderia acontecer se agora tivesse uma companhia um tanto inusitada?
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo





	Chuva de Meteoros

**Author's Note:**

> Desafio 100 temas: Tema 71 – Baseada em uma fanart.
> 
> Beta: Slplima, meu carinho, amizade e lealdade forever ande ver! Obrigado amore, por mais uma vez aceitar betar uma de minhas loucuras!
> 
> Notas da Beta: Minha amiga amada!  
> O romance está no ar.  
> O frio e o calor, juntos, causando uma tormenta deliciosa.  
> Camus e Milo já são maravilhosos por natureza, mas escritos e descritos sob seu apurado e sensível ponto de vista, tornam-se irresistíveis.  
> Um enredo cativante e intrigante, uma luta de egos que vai muito além da sedução; uma estória que nos leva a crer que o único objetivo é a conquista mútua dos corações.  
> Cenário deslumbrante.  
> Diálogos charmosos.  
> E a ansiedade de descobrir aonde esse 'jogo' vai levar os personagens, e a nós, curiosos leitores.  
> Lindo e perfeito, do começo ao fim!  
> Mais uma vez, enquanto lia, eu me perdi nas sensações das frases.  
> Na magia do amor, transmitido em suas hábeis palavras.  
> E como não se perder nesse emaranhado de emoções? Impossível!  
> O que dizer?  
> Parabéns amada, por mais este deslumbre.  
> Um trabalho caprichoso e minucioso, que nos enfeitiça e nos leva aos mais inusitados lugares.  
> Adorei!  
> Muito obrigada por permitir que eu seja testemunha do nascimento de mais esse tesouro, que eu tenha podido te ajudar um pouquinho na construção desta trama delicada e romântica.  
> Camus, certamente, vai surtar quando estiver no seu magnífico divã. kkkkk  
> Parabéns pelo níver Senhor 'gelinho', e parabéns por mais um ano de vida Coelha! Que Jesus a abençoe, muito e grandemente.  
> Fique bem.
> 
> Notas da Coelha: Fazia muito tempo que eu queria fazer algo parecido com essa fanfic. Eu sempre gostei do céu noturno, e eu sei que foi muito pouco usado nesta fanfic, mas era isso que eu queria! Mostrar a relação de antes, e deixar no ar, para que cada um de vocês possa imagina o que pode vir a seguir. Não garanto alguma continuação, mas posso pensar com carinho.
> 
> Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são reservados aos criadores!
> 
> Dedico essa fic para Camus, afinal hoje é seu aniversário, e como todos sabem, eu gostava muito de presentear o aquariano! Então...
> 
> Feliz aniversário para nós dois, afinal também sou aniversariante do dia!

Observar estrelas sempre fora seu passatempo preferido, isso desde tenra idade. Fosse apenas para buscar um tempo sozinho quando mais novo, usando o telhado de sua casa como ponto estratégico ou quando já mais velho, seguindo para aquele local especial, descoberto ao acaso quando ainda era pequeno junto a seu grupo de escoteiros.

Quantas não foram as vezes que seguira para lá apenas para pensar, até mesmo estudar um pouco, munido de sua barraca portátil, lampião e o velho e confiável colchonete?

Ah, muitas vezes! Tantas que deixavam o então ortopedista com um tremendo saudosismo!

Para Camus, observar o céu noturno era um passatempo prazeroso, e agora mais ainda, pois era onde ele tentava meditar um pouco e relaxar se esquecendo dos estresses do cotidiano.

E quando aquela semana começado, o jovem médico não poderia nem sequer imaginar que seriam dias conturbados e deveras atribulados, tanto para ele como para toda a emergência.

Mas havia outro problema, uma tortura aliás, que só aumentou tamanha ansiedade; um detalhe chamado Milo!

Sim! Pois que mal tivera tempo de estar com o seu Doutor Lykourgos, um novo cardiologista que conseguira vencer as barreiras impostas pelo francês, com sua grande insistência. E poderia dizer, sem reservas, que sentia falta daquele sorriso matreiro e da conversa descontraída que fazia parte do pacote surpresa!

E fora bem difícil manter o loiro longe por muito tempo! Claro que no começo o ruivo sistemático tentara colocar um pouco de distância entre eles, mas tinha de dar mão à palmatória, porque o loiro grego e dono de íris azuis que lembravam joias preciosas ou ao mais belo mar com seus mistérios e encantos, não conhecia a palavra “não”!

Assim, não tardou muito para que Milo conseguisse com que o determinado ruivo de olhos castanhos levemente avermelhados saísse de sua mesmice, chegando até, por vezes, a ir participar do famoso Happy Hour com o grego! O que já era uma grande façanha!

E nesse ritmo natural, uma amizade mais sólida e baseada na confiança mútua não tardou muito em ser forjada.

Um exercício de paciência de ambos os lados!

**oOoOoOo**

A semana que havia se arrastado, literalmente dizendo, finalmente havia chegado ao seu fim. Tudo que pudesse ser imaginado ou não, acontecera. Avaliando tudo o que ocorrera, o doutor Deschamps, após uma breve conversa trocada no corredor, agora se via seguindo Milo para o pequeno restaurante onde gostavam de beber e se deliciarem com os pratos oferecidos pelo local.

Camus se obrigou a dar os devidos créditos para a insistência de Milo.

Jogar um pouco de conversa fora, esquecer as agruras daquela semana, não tinha preço que pudesse pagar. Todavia, o ruivo sabia que precisava agradecer pele outro médico nunca ter desistido dele.

E o cardiologista era um dos poucos, quiçá o único, que conseguia fazer com que o quieto e centrado ortopedista se soltasse mais, e até chegasse a sorrir, por quê não?

Milo já havia percebido ser o único a ter este magnífico poder, já que o senhor cubo de gelo parecia não se importar com nada que outrem o fizesse.

Esse cara dificilmente ria para os outros!

_“Sorte minha!”_ – semicerrou os olhos índigos hipnotizantes e sorriu, discretamente, orgulhoso da sua façanha.

Fizeram seus pedidos e tão logo ficaram sozinhos novamente, o loiro resolveu jogar sua primeira cartada da noite. Ele havia se controlado para não estragar tudo até aquele momento, assim esperava conseguir o que queria. Seria uma singular vez e esperava que Camus fosse receptivo.

Um desafio e tanto!

\- Esse final de semana é seu, não? – perguntou como quem não quer nada, ao ajeitar o eletrônico sob a mesa.

\- _Oui_ , esse final de semana é o primeiro que fico em casa após longos vinte dias. Você sabe que no final de semana que eu ficaria apenas o domingo em casa foi o do acidente com aquelas ginastas e todos de meu setor foram chamados para a urgência! – o francês respondeu ao sustentar o olhar sedutoras do escorpiano.

\- Sim, lembro! Eu estava de plantão também! Aquela foi uma noite atípica para todos nós, mas... – fez uma pausa proposital, queria fazer um suspense antes de prosseguir enquanto brincava com o copo de sua bebida. – Eu queria saber se você está disponível para sair comigo? – perguntou esperançoso. – E faz tempo que você vem me prometendo que iremos observar o céu noturno juntos! – sim, Milo sabia muito bem daquele passatempo do ruivo, ainda mais quando, sem querer, havia visto algumas fotos nas redes sociais que muito pouco eram atualizadas.

O outro o mirou surpreso.

Camus sabia por experiência própria que Milo não era uma pessoa que aceitaria desistir assim, tão fácil, do que queria. E bem, o francês não era ingênuo! Havia percebido os reais intentos do loiro, mas ele estava sozinho a tanto tempo, que estava meio relutante em aceitar as investidas do grego, mesmo o achando bonito e interessante!

Não queria cair em uma armadilha.

\- Vamos, Camie... – começou, usando charmosamente o apelido que ele havia dado ao ruivo. – Promessa é dívida. E eu sei de algo que talvez você não saiba! – Milo mirou-o com astúcia. Sabia que Camus era curioso e acabaria querendo saber o que poderia ser.

Se era para jogar sujo, jogaria e muito sério.

\- Ok! _Monsieur_ Milô! – fitou-o incrédulo, intrigado, pois sabia que tinha sido vencido muito facilmente. – Conseguiu minha atenção! – o ruivo sem titubear, bebericou um pouco de seu vinho. – O que você sabe que eu _non_ sei? – questionou ao fincar seus cotovelos a mesa e apoiar o queixo sobre as mãos, sustentando-lhe o olhar com interesse.

Milo sorriu novamente, triunfante, e antes de responder, afastou-se um pouco da mesa para dar espaço ao garçom que voltava com o que eles haviam pedido.

Enquanto o jovem, que sempre os serviam não os deixou, Camus se controlou, mas tão logo eles se viram sozinhos, o ruivo arqueou as sobrancelhas, algo como indagando ao grego o que seus lábios não quiseram proferir.

_“Isso, querido, morra de curiosidade! Dê-me esse prazer!”_ – Milo pensou, radiante.

Lykourgos agiu como se não fosse com ele e servindo-se de uma boa garfada, levou a boca sem fazer menção de responder.

Estava claro como água o que ele queria e o ruivo fungou exasperado tentando controlar a vontade que tinha de atirar qualquer coisa em sua cabeça.

E ele merecia mesmo ser alvejado, até mesmo pelo pequeno saleiro que se encontrava a mesa.

\- Milô... – chamou, com a voz visivelmente irritada.

\- Hmm... – o loiro controlou a vontade de gargalhar. Adorando ver Camus se irritar assim, com tanta facilidade, ainda mais quando a aflição parecia lhe corroer por dentro.

O grego esboçou um sorrisinho de lado, pois sabia plenamente que logo o ortopedista não aguentaria mais e iria lhe perguntar. Todavia, o que o cardiologista não contava era que o obstinado médico gostava de bancar o despistado e não dar a mínima. Era algo surreal, mas quando ele queria... ah, queria e conseguia!

E ali estava a prova que o francês era de difícil trato: o silêncio!

\- Camie... – Milo o chamou um tanto receoso.

\- Hmm... – mirou-o como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Dois poderiam jogar aquele jogo e estava sendo impagável para Camus ver seu amigo galanteador perder o passo.

Definitivamente, dar-se mal!

\- Ora, ora dois podem jogar esse jogo, _mon ami_! – Milo gracejou ao replicar o que geralmente o francês sempre lhe dizia.

\- _Oui_ , podem! Mas creio que non esteja com vontade de jogar! – respondeu ao sondá-lo com aqueles incríveis olhos castanhos levemente avermelhados que pareciam brilharem mais por este estar enfadado.

\- É mas... – sem ação, o cardiologista confrontou-o com surpresa. Fazia tempo que não sentia o gostinho de ser espicaçado pelo ruivo.

E não gostou nada, nada, do amargo paladar.

\- Ora, você _non_ quer contar, então agora _non_ quero saber! – ralhou Camus ao mordiscar um pedaço da suculenta vitela que havia pedido.

Piscando algumas vezes, Milo não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Estava pronto para conseguir o que queria e vejam só como o médico a sua frente o havia tratado!

_“Ah! Mas que inferno!”_ – pensou o grego, derrotado, ao estender seu celular destravado com a matéria que Kardia, seu primo, havia lhe enviado.

\- O que é isso? – Camus perguntou ao afastar um pouco o celular para poder ler melhor. Estava sem seus óculos de leitura, e bem, digamos que a letra miudinha não estava lhe ajudando.

\- Teremos uma chuva de meteoros sábado à noite! – Milo finalmente lhe contou a contra gosto, afinal, queria prolongar um pouco mais os instantes antes da revelação. – Meu primo, aquele que trabalha no observatório, me contou que em um local longe da civilização é bem melhor para apreciar esse fenômeno. E eu gostaria de apreciá-lo junto contigo. – completou, com olhar pidão.

_“Um olhar de cachorro sem dono não lhe tiraria a dignidade, afinal! Esse turrão valia a pena!”_ – pensou Milo.

Refletindo um pouco, Camus deixou que um leve sorriso surgisse e mirando o cardiologista, proferiu:

\- Está bem! Te pego logo as cinco da tarde! – decidiu-se

\- Por que tão cedo? – Milo sobressaltou-se.

\- Porque como _non_ sabemos a hora exata que irá começar, devemos chegar cedo para ajeitarmos as coisas. – informou o sabe tudo.

Revirando os olhos, o grego deu de ombros.

_“Se é para ser assim, assim será! Mais tempo com você, monsieur empoado!”_ – pensou Lykourgos ao abrir ao rir, matreiro.

**oOoOoOo**

Um tanto impaciente, o ortopedista já estava quase saindo do carro quando finalmente o cardiologista resolveu aparecer.

Milo nunca fora pontual quando se tratava de coisas fora do hospital, e o francês até podia entender isso se não fosse o senhor certinho e fizesse tudo com esmero e dedicação!

Talvez, muito talvez, também pudesse agir como o loiro?

Não! Definitivamente, não!

\- Desculpe o atraso, Camie! – Milo se desculpou ao jogar suas coisas no banco detrás, para em seguida ocupar o banco do carona e se acomodar colocando o cinto e fechando a porta.

\- Tudo bem! – respondeu ao dar a partida. – Podemos ir? Você _non_ se esqueceu de nada, _non_ é? – achou melhor saber, pois não queria ter nenhuma surpresa desagradável estando tão longe da civilização.

\- Não, eu creio que não esqueci nada do que você me aconselhou a levar. Podemos ir sim! – o grego mirou-o com olhar pícaro e até mesmo com interesse.

O ruivo estava usando uma camiseta de banda de roque; calça de moletom e parecia estar de tênis. Aquilo deixara ao grego espantado, pois todas as vezes que juntos estiveram, o outro preferia estar usando roupas mais formais. Era estranho, mas a primeira vista, a ele lhe agradara muito.

\- Como está o Sombra? – Camus perguntou ao contemplar o amigo de soslaio.

\- Aquele estrupício? Foi por conta de seu terrorismo que eu me demorei a sair! – Milo bufou antes de continuar sua narrativa. – Acredita que ele achou que a máquina de lavar é um bom local para se deitar? – arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, tornou a bufar. – Eu quase a liguei com ele dentro. O danado, ao se molhar com o primeiro jato de água, fez um escarcéu. E quando, finalmente, consegui abrir a portinhola, ele saiu molhando tudo pelo caminho. E sim, ele passa muito bem! Aquele gato louco! – riu divertido.

Contagiado pelo momento, Camus acompanhou-o divertindo-se em imaginar a cena do outro correndo atrás do gato arteiro.

\- Eu lhe disse que aquele gato tem espírito de desbravador! – comentou Deschamps. – Você lembra que quando o encontramos no estacionamento do hospital, eu lhe disse que ele tinha cara de terrorista! – comentou ao acaso, mas sem deixar o sorriso bonito desaparecer.

Ao reparar naquilo, Milo, encantado, sentiu seu coração dar uma falhada. Era tão bom quando ele podia presenciar esses momentos e ainda mais sabendo que os mesmos aconteciam muito raramente.

E que eram todos para si!

\- Mas devo dizer que ele é um bom mascote, e você tem de concordar e aceitar que meu gato preto gosta de você! – dando de ombros, Lykourgos continuou. – E acho bom você dar uma passada em casa dia desses para que o bichano te veja. – intimou, já imaginando coisas que poderiam fazer depois de brincarem com o gato.

\- Podemos pensar a esse respeito, afinal ele sente nossa falta, _non_? – Camus trocou um rápido olhar com o loiro, mas voltando logo sua atenção para a pista, que apesar de estar com poucos carros naquele momento, ainda requeria certa atenção, visto que possuía muitas curvas sinuosas e fechadas.

\- Sim, e como sentem! – concordou o grego, observando o desvio pelo qual haviam entrado.

Após um intrincado de passagens, algumas poucas construções que lembravam pequenos sítios, o carro finalmente parou.

\- Falta pouco agora, eu espero que você _non_ tenha medo de caminhar um pouco! – Camus informou ao jogar sua mochila nas costas e ver o outro fazer o mesmo.

\- Claro que não! Você sabe que gosto de fazer caminhadas. – Milo respondeu indignado.

Dando de ombros, o ruivo se embrenhou por uma trilha estreita, caminhando a passo ligeiro e o mantendo até que escutou uma queixa. Voltando-se para ver o que poderia ser, avistou Milo já há alguns metros para trás.

Balançando a cabeça, Camus bufou com um leve sorriso irônico. Muitos acostumados a andarem em ruas plainas e sem nenhuma ondulação, acabavam por estranharem e muito caminharem em trilhas, ainda mais uma como essa que era um tanto íngreme.

Suspirando, o francês aguardou até que seu acompanhante reclamão o alcançasse, e enquanto esse lutava para vencer a distância que os separava, Camus o observava atentamente. Ele tinha de concordar com o que todos diziam; Milo era atraente, com um corpo perfeito, inteligente e por vezes muito irritante, mas era uma boa pessoa e um bom amigo.

Amigo?

Sim, claro, que é amigo! Imagina se o cobiçado loiro cardiologista, que tinha uma legião de fãs no hospital, se fixaria em alguém como Camus?

Jamais!

Será?

Deixando esses pensamentos atordoantes para lá, sem prestar atenção ao que fazia, o ortopedista estendeu-lhe a mão para içá-lo e ajudar a vencer o último obstáculo: uma depressão funda na terra formando um desnível.

\- Quer descansar um pouco? – Camus perguntou preocupado.

\- Falta muito? – Milo respondeu com nova pergunta, já esbaforido. Na cabeça do esportivo e competitivo loiro não passava que ele pudesse estar levando um baile de uma reles trilha!

_\- Non_ muito, mas se quiser podemos parar e...

\- Vamos indo, Camie, eu aguento! – Milo rosnou entredentes. Não que estivesse bravo com o outro, mas sim, estava sentindo-se frustrado consigo mesmo.

Parando no mesmo lugar, o ruivo ficou um tanto chocado com a reação alheia, mas conhecendo o grego como conhecia, acabou deixando de lado, pois de nada iria adiantar revidar aquela situação toda.

\- Vem, Camie! – Milo deu um leve puxão. Só nesse momento notou que ainda estavam de mãos dadas, e ao cravar os olhos no ruivo, quase sorriu por vê-lo afogueado.

Aquilo pareceu atiçar o loiro a imaginar coisas que já não haviam como remediar. No entanto, precisava se controlar para não colocar os pés pelas mãos e transformar aquela chuva de meteoros em um apocalipse.

**oOoOoOo**

O resto da caminhada seguiu com tranquilidade e quando estavam no topo do monte o qual era o refúgio do francês, Milo ficou bestificado com a vista maravilhosa do vale logo abaixo.

No céu, o negro tapete levemente estrelado ia tomando conta de toda a abóboda azulada. A claridade ia se despedindo, os raios do astro rei se dissipando para darem licença a lua graciosa que, parcamente, começava a iluminar ao seu redor.

Com a rapidez de quem já sabe o que faz, Camus com a ajuda de Milo, arrumou as coisas que iriam precisar.

Como já era de seu feitio, sempre trazia algumas provisões que alguns achariam ser bobagem, mas que por várias vezes lhe haviam ajudado e muito. Assim sendo, uma pequena barraca iglu fora armada apenas para o caso de ficar muito tarde ou de o tempo virar como em algumas vezes acabara por acontecer!

Um homem prevenido sempre vale por dois! E esse era um pensamento que o francês tinha como um mantra.

\- Você não trouxe uma luneta? – Milo perguntou ao sentar-se ao lado do ruivo sob a manta azul que este havia estendido sobre a grama.

\- Não, não precisaremos de uma luneta, visto que estamos em lugar aberto, e geralmente, chuva de meteoros ou estrelas cadentes, como muitos falam, são vistos facilmente em lugares altos e longe da luz forte! – com um sorriso o ortopedista mirou o loiro e, depois, tornou a olhar para o firmamento.

Cada novidade, ou alguma peculiaridade que Milo descobria a respeito de seu amigo, o deixava querendo sempre saber muito mais, e ele sabia que nem tudo acabaria sabendo de uma vez só.

\- Ah! Entendi! Bem... – coçando a nuca em uma tique nervoso, o cardiologista retirou de sua mochila, um pequeno binóculo. – Eu acabei por tomar a liberdade de trazer o objeto! – entregou-o, orgulhoso de sua perspicácia, o objeto para às mãos hábeis de Camus.

\- Interessante! – murmurou o ruivo ao examinar o binóculo com certa minúcia, para logo em seguida, devolvê-lo para Milo. E nesse átimo de segundos os dedos acabaram por se roçarem e Camus acabou por tentar não demonstrar o que de fato ele havia sentido com aquele mísero e delicado toque. – Se quiser usá-lo, pode! Devo dizer que creio que este modelo que trouxe ou mesmo qualquer outro que viéssemos a ter em mãos, não seria necessário. – explicou com calma, notando como era observado pelo loiro.

Estava claro como água os sinais que já a algum tempo Milo não conseguira ver. Ele tinha certeza que mexia com o ruivo, mas naquela início de noite, acabara por notar o óbvio!

\- E agora ficamos esperando? – Milo perguntou com expectativa.

\- Esperamos! – Camus murmurou ao se acomodar, deitando com a cabeça sobre sua mochila. Ao reparar que o loiro o observava com estranheza, resolveu aclarar um pouco as coisas. – Deitando é bem melhor para admirar o céu do que ficando apenas sentado. – sorriu, um sorriso feliz e aconchegante.

Sem dizer uma só palavra e sentindo-se como se tivesse sido, mais uma vez, flechado por um dos diabinhos que eram considerados cúpidos, Milo mordiscou o lábio inferior para conter a vontade suspirar feito um adolescente apaixonado.

A visão de Camus deitado, com seus longos fios rubros, levemente acobreados esparramados ao redor do corpo o fazia imaginá-lo naquela mesma situação, só que mais íntima.

Queria poder deslizar suas mãos pela pele que parecia ser aveludada. Inalar o perfume delicioso amadeirado que provinha dos fios sedosos! E claro, provar daqueles lábios que há muito desejava experimentar.

_“Maldição, acalme-se!”_ praguejou inquieto.

Balançando a cabeça lentamente, Milo tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos desconcertantes de si, para logo se deitar ao lado do ortopedista. Não era o momento de agir como um rapazinho inexperiente, mas era impossível negar a atração que sentia.

Era inegável que havia se encarinhado por aquele homem que parecia ser desprovido de sentimentos.

O silêncio entre eles começava a se tornar constrangedor. Ao longe, na relva alta, os grilos começavam com sua sinfonia, quebrando um pouco aquela quietude toda.

Nenhum dos dois gostaria de tocarem em assuntos do trabalho, e cada qual parecia imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, em seus próprios dilemas.

Voltando os olhos para o loiro, Camus sorriu ao notar que o mesmo havia passado para um cochilo. E não seria ele a acordá-lo, não agora. Seria melhor que ele descansasse um pouco. Ambos haviam passado por uma semana nada agradável e quando a chuva de meteoros começasse, podia muito bem o acordar.

Estava disposto a seguir com essa linha de pensamento, mas ao escutar seu nome sendo proferido pelo seu acompanhante, estranhou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Sentando, o médico ortopedista girou lentamente seu corpo para poder encarar o semblante sereno de Milo, que ainda dormia o sono dos justos.

Pelo raciocínio rápido e objetivo de Camus, a única coisa que conseguia pensar, era que o mesmo estava tendo algum sonho consigo e não pôde evitar que um leve sorriso surpreso surgisse.

Aproximando-se um pouco mais, apoiou uma de suas mãos ao lado do corpo do dorminhoco para assim sustentar seu próprio corpo. Retirando cuidadosamente uns poucos fios rebeldes que escondiam um dos olhos do loiro, o ruivo não resistiu em deslizar delicadamente a ponta de seus dedos pela tez macia e bem cuidada de Milo. Mordiscando o próprio lábio inferior, o ruivo deu asas a sua curiosidade, e aproveitando-se um pouco da situação, deslizou o polegar lentamente pelos lábios finos do grego. E não pôde deixar de pensar como seria beijá-lo, visto que estes pareciam tão macios e convidativos.

Apetitosos, na verdade.

Sentindo o rosto todo arder, imaginou o que poderia ter acontecido, tratou de tentar espantar aqueles pensamentos ao balançar a cabeça ruidosamente de um lado para outro. O que ele não contava, era que seus longos fios acobreados fossem tocar o rosto do loiro.

Chocado e apavorado, Camus percebeu quando as pálpebras tremularam e este foi brindado com um olhar surpreso.

\- Camie... – balbuciou Milo, não acreditando no que o empoado francês havia feito. Seu coração novamente falhou uma batida, e sem muito pensar, estendo a mão livre deslizou para a face rubra que pairava com uma distância razoável da dele. – Não... não se afaste! – pediu ao acarinhar o outro da mesma forma que este estivera lhe fazendo.

Sustentando as íris cerúleas, Camus mordiscou o lábio inferior para logo deslizar a língua lentamente. Aquilo não passou despercebido para Milo, e mais que depressa, sem muito pensar, apenas balbuciou:  
  
\- Deixa acontecer, Camie? – pediu, ao puxá-lo mais para si, o encontrando no meio do caminho e unindo os lábios em um beijo cálido. Apenas um roçar das bocas, onde com um suspiro dócil o ruivo rendeu-se aos encantos daquele que por muitos meses vinha quase lhe fazendo a corte, e o ósculo, finalmente foi aprofundado, onde as línguas exploravam e duelavam entre si quase os deixando sem fôlego.

Ao se separarem, Milo uniu sua fronte a do outro sem desviar os olhos um minuto sequer. Queria poder entender o que se passava na mente daquele ser tão frio e inteligente, mas pelo visto não iria precisar!

\- Deixa acontecer! – repetiu Camus com um leve sorriso tímido e as bochechas lindamente avermelhadas.

Eles tinham muito que conversarem, muito a acertarem, mas algo no céu os fizeram voltarem suas atenções para os riscos claros que cortavam o tapete noturno.

A chuva de meteoros havia começados e tudo que ambos queriam era apreciarem aquele lindo espetáculo.

Desfrutarem da presença marcante um do outro.

E aconchegando-se nos braços um do outro, deitaram, observando o lindo espetáculo!

Por hora o resto poderia esperar.

Bastava saber o que cada um estava sentindo e que haviam se dado uma chance!

Apreciar as estrelas, o misterioso céu noturno, sempre fora um passatempo para o ruivo, que agora, talvez, quem sabe, seria revisto com carinho.

Agora aproveitaria esse hobby, sempre que fosse possível, na companhia daquela estonteante criatura. O homem que Camus esperava que o completasse, assim como aquele beijo o fizera!

_“Observar estrelas sempre fora seu passatempo preferido!”_ – pensou o renomado ortopedista...

Até agora!

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> *Coelha ouvindo The Islander – Nightwish enquanto arruma a fanfic para ir ao ar quase perto do final da noite*
> 
> Milo: Está atrasada! *uma voz belicosa logo acima da cabeça da loira que arruma algumas coisas antes de upar a fanfic*
> 
> Mas hein? Milo???
> 
> Milo: Isso, Coelhinha! Não acha que está atrasada para colocar o presente de Camus no ar? *olhar estreito e inquisitivo para a loiro*
> 
> Pois agora não me faltava mais nada! *bufando* Que eu saiba até meia noite ainda é 07 de Fevereiro! E se você parasse de me aporrinhar, eu colocaria no ar mais cedo!
> 
> Milo: Tem lógica... tem lógica... então, fique a vontade! *dando espaço para a loira e sentando na cama desta para observar enquanto ela upa a fanfic*
> 
> Ah! Mas eu mereço! *palm-face*
> 
> Tsc... tsc... tsc...
> 
> Olá vocês! Sejam muito bem vindos ao meu novo surto! Eu espero de coração que gostem, e perdoem qualquer coisa, faz tempo que não escrevo algo com o casal Poison and Ice, ai do nada esse plot saiu!
> 
> Assim, quem gostou conte para mim! Ficwriter feliz escreve mais!
> 
> Até meu próximo surto!  
> Bjs  
> Theka


End file.
